Dreams and Reality
by quills of gossip
Summary: Will a certain past love show Sam Dean's true colors? Will Dean be able to save her, or is he just putting her life in more danger? T
1. A Dream

Summary; Will a certain personal case show Sam, Dean's true colors? Will they be able to make good like they have so many times before? Or will taking this case not only in danger the girl, but put Dean's life in danger as well?

Authors Note; I'm re-doing this story, trying to make it better. Give me all the reviews you feel like leaving, more reviews, the quickier I write. In upcoming chapters you will notice some of the same stuff just being explained in a more detailed way. This story is rated T-M+ for voilence, language, and sexual content that will be burried out through this story.

* * *

"Myriah, get in the damn car!" A young man yelled, he was roughly built and even managed to look somewhat attractive when he was pissed off. "Come on!" His tough voice yelled again as a younger woman ran up beside him. She was tanned, with flowing brunette hair, and barely stood 5'5 next to a man who was 6'0.

Her chocolate brown eyes flickered as she turned around, disobeying what he was telling her to do, she looked at her house being engulfed in flames. For a second, the man stood still as they watched the last bit of the house burn up. Around this time, the woman's crying was becoming louder and clearer to hear.

Wrapping his arms around her, he forced her to turn to the car as he pulled the door open and sat her inside. She didn't fight him, either. Sitting down in the seat she heard him shut the door. As soon as he was out of her vision area, her eyes shot back to the fire which use to be her home.

The car engine started and the other door slammed shut. Before she could grasp it all, the car was driving down the road with hell-raising speeds. Within minutes she felt further from the house then she had since she bought it.

Her head leaned against the cold window, which seemed to numb the feeling even further. She hated pain, and didn't want it. But every human has to face it, sadly, this would not be the worst pain to come within the forty-eight hours.

An hour or so had to pass before The Man would actually say anything. Placing his hand on her knee he took his eyes off the road for a second and studied her. She was depressed, numb. It was easy to see with her voided look and the fact she hadn't even moved when he touched her. "My, it's going to be okay. It was just a house, at least you got out." He stated trying to be positive, trying to be upbeat. Which, was not like this man at all.

"You know what that was.." She said her eyes now meeting his, and with that his hand removed itself from her knee and replaced itself on the steering wheel, as well as his eyes had darted back to the road. "Tell me, damn it!" She said, or yelled.. he couldn't really be sure. She was starting to cry again, and her voice was cracking, but he was pretty sure with the force she had put behind it, it was meant to be a yell.

"Yeah-alright? It's not something you'll deal with, and it's not something that will come after you again. Just forget it." He was becoming himself again, he was starting to crawl back in the little shell that hid reality from this woman sitting beside him. He'd tried to protect her several times before, something about her called out to certain things like tonight.

He'd worked very hard for the past year to hide anything she might be able to find was supernatural from her. He'd protected her from the very world he knew very well, but the world she didn't belong in. How could he keep protecting her though? He knew damn good and well what that thing was, he knew it was there to kill her.

She was the one in danger, yet he was the one stressing out. Not that he ever minded stressing out for her, but since he'd first run into an attack on her he'd known she was pretty much Hell's Callingcard, and something wasn't right about it.

He looked over at her again, her head was leaning back on the window and her eyes were closed tightly. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. She was nearly perfect, at least in his eyes. On any normal day she was the nicest person he'd known. Something was changing in her though, and something was changing in his life. Tonight was going to be the last night together, for the protection of both of them.

Pulling into a small Inn after several hours of driving, he parked the car and got out. Followed shortly by her as they made their way inside. Dean had used every cent he had to make sure of several things; they had a room, they had food, and that Myriah's friend Mystery would pick her up in the morning.

In the mean time, he had to find away to leave her. Without causing her much more pain.

It was three o'clock in the morning when Dean woke up laying in bed next to her. Her hand and head laid gently on his chest, the other arm curled up underneath herself. Now was the time-

Slipping out from underneath her hand and her head, he made sure she was gently laid down in bed. Slipping on his jeans and shirt he set money down by the table, not much, but enough to make sure Mystery's bum-ass car made it back, if it happened to break down. Grabbing the rest of his things he started heading towards the door, but wasn't quick enough.

"Dean?" he heard her voice ask. "Uh-yeah." he said turning around to face her, which was probably one of the worst mistakes in his life. He knew what that meant, and he was correct about it. He could see confusion turn to pain quickly as she looked at the money and halfway realized what he was doing. He could almost feel her heart breaking, but almost isn't exact. Though, he could pinpoint the moment she became numb again. "You're leaving," was the only two words out of her mouth for several minutes, but those two words expressed it all.

Her anger, her pain, the numbness. He didn't mean to do that to her, but he had to leave her and he knew it. He was becoming too involved in a case, that's all she needed to be was a case. Nothing more, nothing should have happened like it did. It was a mistake-everything that had happened between them was a mistake.

He watched her fingers pick up the money and she studied it, as if a note would be on them. A small, horrid laugh came from the back of her throat. He knew that laugh, he'd heard it before. This is where she'd start thinking of how much of an idiot she was to think someone like him could actually care for him. This is where her numbness would turn to anger, not only with him, but with herself.

"Am I your whore or something now?" She asked in a monotone voice as her eyes met his. "No-it's for Mystery, she's coming to get you in the morning, I wanted to make sure you had money incase her car broke down." Something he thought was nice, but he wasn't exactly using his full brain when he said that. "You mean, you planned this? You planned to leav-"

She just stopped. Her head was shaking back a forth, she didn't want to talk anymore. She didn't want him there anymore. So she let him start walking towards the door, of course, an idiot like him wouldn't know when he was a head and when he wasn't. He turned around as he opened the door. "Don't be so hurt, My. You were the-"

A sudden whip of air hit Dean's chest as he shot up in the bed. Letting out a loud groan he laid back down. He hated that dream, no he loathed that dream. That was the dream that haunted him ever since the night it fucking happened, and he was ready to forget it. Looking over at Sam who was sleeping sound, for once. He envied him. It seemed one night he wouldn't sleep so hot, then the next night Dean wouldn't.

For some reason that moment in his history kept reanimating itself in his dreams, only thing was, it was becoming more frequent. When it use to only happen one night a month, it was now happening two or three times a week. He couldn't take it.

His body was weak, and it needed the damn sleep that dream was keeping it from. Letting his eyes drift closed, he protested in his mind hopping this time the dream wouldn't plaque it.


	2. And Another one

Dean stood outside an old wooden door. It had slice marks on it in several different places, and the door knob had to be ancient. He didn't understand why he was there. "My!" Came the voice of a woman from inside the room. It was a familiar voice, he'd heard it somewhere before. He couldn't remember, or didn't want to. Inching his hand towards the knob he heard her shout again, this time from a much closer distance. Like, just behind the door. "Myriah, you're not funny!" The woman yelled. His hand grasped the door knob, but before he could turn it, the door shot open with the woman standing looking straight at him, maybe even through him.

She looked both ways down the hall, then shrugged. "My, did you come home early from wor-" her words stopped, her voice cracked, and she inhaled a large breath before falling to the floor. Knives riddled her body, and her blood started spilling on the floor. Looking at his hand, another knife closely matching the other ones appeared. Dropping it, the knife jammed into the center of her forehead. Normally, this was impossible. There was no such force that could have caused it. But there it was.

He stood looking at the body laying on the floor, it had been a little while, maybe an hour and another woman walked into the house through the main door. She immediately removed a brown pleather coat and placed it on a hanger, then a brown fuzz hat joined it. "Kay, I got BO to make us some sandwiches." The woman yelled as she walked into the kitchen, setting a white paper bag and her purse and keys down. "Kay?" The woman asked rounding the corner from the kitchen and heading up the stairs. He heard a loud sigh escape her lips. No doubtedly, she thought Kay-the woman laying on the floor with knives sticking out of every inch of her body-was asleep. No matter, whatever she was thinking it all came to a halt as she reached the top of the stairs and came face-to-face with one of her worse fears.

Just pausing barely a second it all seemed to register in her brain as she rushed down to her sisters body, kneeling as she ripped out knife after knife after knife. Her eyes were filling with tears she was trying hard to keep from showing. "Kay, come on. You're not dead, do you hear me! You're not!" she screamed pulling more knives out, eventually she reached the one in the center of the forehead and managed to pull it out with much difficulty.

After that, he could almost see her shattering. Or at least her heart, as she wrapped her arms around her sister and slightly lifted the lifeless body onto her lap. It was a sad sight watching the younger sister wiping blood off the older sister's face. Tears were now draining down her cheek as she pushed some of the hair away from her sisters face, only seeing that made her cry worse.

"My, I got the stupid milk you sent me after!" Another woman entered the home, holding up a carton of milk sarcastically. Hearing cries coming from the upstairs, she ran up them to see what was going on. The image that met her wasn't much better then Myriah's. She was still seeing Kayleen dead, bloody. But now her best friend was blood soaked along with her. The knives laid piled on the floor beside her as Myriah's cries worsened. She was hysterical, and in denial. Refusing to believe that her sister was gone, that her sister wasn't coming back.

Without thinking, Mystery's first reaction was to dial the police. As she did, then hanging up after describing the scene she dropped her phone and ran to Myriah's side, trying hard to pull her away from the body. She wouldn't have it though.

Several times she managed to push her friend off of her, other times she just managed to jerk herself out of her friends grip.

After a while, the police came, but Myriah still put up one hell of a fight before they'd finally managed to pull her away from Kayleen's body. Mystery had stepped up and let Myriah fall on her, not literally. She'd helped Myriah outside and sat her in a worn out car. Something changed-

Not long after she'd been sitting in the car, Dean walked towards her. Before one word was uttered she'd gotten out and thrown her arms around his neck, pushing up against him almost making him hold her tightly. Which he did, he brought his arms around her and let her stay just as close to him as she wanted. "Cale-" She started to cry, but he quickly brought his mouth beside her ear. "Don't say anything, I know. I know." A kissed sealed it all, it also brought her pain to him. He could feel his chest becoming frozen, his heart ripping into pieces bit by small bit prolonging the agony.-

Dean shot up again, his breathing had increased dramatically and his heart was pounding in protest for the pain it just felt. It wasn't right, it wasn't natural.

Neither was what happened next.

A loud ringing was heard from his cell phone which sat on the night stand in between his bed, and Sam's. Sam let out a loud grunt as if to say he didn't want to deal with whoever it was.

Giving a slight glare at his sleeping brother, Dean flipped the top of the phone up. "Yeah?-"

"Dean, it's Mystery." That sure as hell fire caught his attention. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, but he had a pretty good idea. "Kay's dead Dean, I think My might need you right now." Those words, those simple horrible words made everything worth while. If she needed him, he'd be there. Of course, that was his first thought as he had already promised Mystery to be in the town within an hours time.

His second thought; He was chalk full of horrid mistakes and he'd just made another one.


End file.
